Finding Her
by hermajestysoutlaw
Summary: Robin Locksley is a well off business man who's creative vision takes him to the next level in his success. Though when unforeseen events take place after a night of fun, how will he cope with the news that will soon change his life forever? "Finding Her" is a story of love, sacrifice, as we follow the ups and downs of two fools who "rushed in". Based on the film, "Fools Rush In".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Robin Locksley is the ultimate ladies' man. But who could blame him really? He had the looks, the high paying job, and always drove the most expensive cars. It was only natural that he'd have beautiful women by his side. And boy did he have many of them.

Last week he was seeing Melissa, or Mel as she liked to be called, a gorgeous former playboy playmate he'd met on his trip out to Cali. She was a green-eyed brunette and had amazing tits. And then there was Liza, the sexy wild blonde he met on his business trip out in the Netherlands. She taught him a little Dutch, well in the time they had in between their tongue action.

This week he had Marian, quite the contrast from his usual style in women but there was something about her Robin had just liked. She was beautiful with deep tan olive skin and deep brown eyes. On few occasions when he was away from her he'd think about how sweet those eyes were. They'd gone on a few dates within that month of April but as Robin grew to get to know her, he began to doubt they had as much in common as he had thought. She was a dreamer, and Robin had always been rational.

But then again was that really fair to say? Did he really have much in common with those other women he was with? He was really into it for the sex anyway, right? Maybe it was because his best friend Killian called him from the hospital that week with news of his new son. Or maybe it was because he was beginning to realize that he was in fact getting older, 35, to be exact. That week in late April he'd let Marian go. And oh god she didn't let him hear the end of it. She called about 20 times a day and left voicemail after voicemail. I guess she needed a more satisfying answer than the one he had given. Technically he deserved it though, I mean, he fooled yet another woman with his sweet talk and charm.

"The Break-Up in Late April"- _it went a little something like this_

"Marian, I think we should see other people."

He said simply, as he folded his hands at the dinner table. He always chose a public place to do his breakups, that way they resisted the urge to make a scene. She began to tear up, and ask the usual.

"But…I don't understand, I thought everything was going great. I thought we were happy."

She answered, typical, really. It scared Robin how easily he could detach himself from women but he decided not to read into it too much.

Then after Robin stated his famous "it's not you, it's me" line, Marian proceeded to stand, grab her $35 glass of wine and chuck it into Robin's face.

"ASS HOLE!" She yelled, making a scene.

He sighed grabbing his lap napkin to dry his face as the people around him stared. He even shed a tear, though not over his break-up with Marian but because the shirt he was wearing was a custom tailored Hugo Boss and it cost about the amount he paid a month for his Ferrari.

Luckily he'd bought a second just in case something like this would ever happen, although if he could have predicted the events that unfolded he probably would have bought a third.

May came shortly after. Killian, Robin's best friend and business partner, decided the two of them should take a trip, a getaway. They both needed a break what with Robin's recent break up and Killian's new baby. Killian always felt bad for leaving his wife but deep down he knew she would be in good hands with the help of her parents.

"So where to?" Robin asked, taking a sip of his Pinot Grigio white wine. Killian smirked.

"We, my friend, are going to Vegas!" He laughed as they made a toast.

Vegas. Robin didn't know why but for some reason he had a really good feeling about this trip. And best believe he'd be making some money out there too.

"Vegas huh. You know, I've got my eye on a property out there. I was thinking about opening a club." He smirked.

Robin was always a business man, constantly thinking of new ways to make money and succeed. This trip would finally give him the chance to look into it, a chance to invest in his future. Robin smiled at the thought, this would be the most significant year of his life, he just didn't know it yet.

They headed out on that fifth of May for a 4:00am departure and after a 5-hour flight from New York, he and Killian had arrived. They made a pit stop to their hotel, The Four Seasons in Las Vegas Nevada, to drop off their bags.

"Robby I can smell the money already…" Said Killian as he gave Robin a pat to the shoulder.

Robin sipped his Coors Light as he stared out into the sunset.

"Indeed, my loyal Irishman, indeed."

Two Months Later…

A loud buzzing came from Robin's pocket as he walked around the construction site, he answered his phone. As he read the caller ID he smiled.

"Hey buddy, what you do? Drop off the face of the earth or something?" he laughed

Killian's lips curled into a smile. "Just working my ass off as usual. I called to ask about the progress of the club. How's it going?" He asked

"Oh its going alright! You should see it, its huge! I'm calling it, "VIVID:" Robin smiled at the thought and looked at the becoming building before him.

"So when's opening night?" Asked Killian.

"Well let's see ugh, we've got a few more maintenance items and pipe installments to get and with paperwork and the investment company, I'd say about five months give or take a month." Robin checked his watch as if it would somehow give him the exact answer.

"Well listen, sounds great! Let me know when I need to book a flight out there to Vegas and well celebrate!" He laughed a bit.

"Sure thing buddy, kiss the wife and kid for me will ya?"

"I will. Take care." Said Killian as he ended the call.

Robin placed his phone back in his pocket and continued to check the construction site of his club. He checked around for any potential upgrades or faults in the construction, but to no surprise, his team of workers had done an excellent job of preparing it.

"Hey Juan!" He called for one of the workers.

"Yes Sir?" He asked.

"Where can I find some great Mexican food around here?"

He simply pointed in the direction south of there and gave the name of a popular restaurant.

"Ofrenda!" Yelled Juan.

"Ofrenda?" Robin repeated to be sure.

"Ofrenda." He nodded back with a smile.

"Okay thanks, I'll be sure to check it out." Said Robin with a smile.

What was the point of him even responding? It wasn't like he could understand a word he was saying anyway. Robin walked toward his Ferrari and sat inside starting the car. He drove on for miles to no music, thinking about his success and how lucky everyone had said he was. Sure it was great to have a hundred-thousand-dollar sports car and an upscale penthouse in the east side of Manhattan. It was even great to be nominated for New York's bachelor of the month last year, but somehow Robin still felt empty. He truly hated the nights he spent all alone in that huge place he called home. The place where at night the only sounds he would hear were from the cracks in the walls or creeping winds from the night. It wasn't really a home after all. It was a house, mocking him with its large and superior size as he stood inferior, swallowing him into a vortex of lonely. Thank goodness his sudden hunger crept in to distract him.

He arrived at "Ofrenda Restaurant" within the hour of nine and parked his car. It looked to be a bit shabby, but he decided not to judge the place for its appearance. He walked inside and grabbed a paper menu with the various choices as he took a seat in one of the bar chairs. The restaurant was booming with people and even a Mexican mariachi band. He asked for a shot of tequila before ordering the restaurant special, "Carlito's Way". The bartender slid the drink his way before he took the glass and held it to his lips. The dirty blonde Englishman raised his shot glass to make a toast:

"to change", He whispered inwardly before downing it in seconds.

The meal arrived within minutes and Robin began to quickly chow down the restaurant special. It consisted of white meat seasoned chicken, sweet coconut rice, and sautéed plantains. He had to admit, he would most definitely be coming back to this place if and when he had time. He would have even pondered on the thought a bit more if his brain hadn't been so clouded from the loud mariachi band and that loud mouth women on the telephone by the bathroom.

"Trever IM NOT READY FOR MARRIAGE! I mean love you but…not like that, and I really think we should see other people…" said the voice of the "loud mouth woman" as she spoke on the payphone.

Robin got up to stand in line for the bathroom as many began to stand behind him.

"Okay look I gotta go! My bladder is about to explode if I don't go pee!" she said, quickly hanging up.

The woman glanced over at the growing line and rolled her eyes with a sigh as she crossed her legs. An idea quickly entered her mind as she walked to the front, flicking her hair.

"Excuse me, but I was here…" she said.

(Yep. And that's how they met.)

Robin laughed sarcastically as his eyes grazed over the sexy brunette in the tight shirt and skirt.

"I think I would have noticed that…" He said.

"No, you see, I was on the phone and the line moved but I couldn't move with it because the cord wouldn't stretch that far."

She smiled cheekily, hoping to God that her cheesy-ass lie would save her just this once.

Robin smirked. "You see; I'd love to believe you but your nose is actually growing."

The brunette sighed as she did a little dance, trying her best to hold her urine.

"Oh come on, I thought that was pretty good." She smiled

He looked back at the load of bikers in the line and back at her.

"You realize that I could die for this." Robin's eyes grew wide.

"I pee really fast! I had tons of cousins and siblings in my house growing up and only one bathroom. I can pee faster than anyone." She said.

"Really a gold medalist huh? This I have to see." He smirked as he let her cut the line.

"Oh thanks!" she smiled.

Some of the biker guys yelled some inappropriate things to her in Spanish, though she could handle herself quite well. She quickly retorted something equally if not worse off than what he'd said, leaving his cheeks flushed red.

"What did you say?" asked Robin, as he found the scene to be quite impressive.

"Well to put things lightly, I told him to fuck off." She smirked.

Robin couldn't help the smile forming on his face. "Good, he deserved it."

"I'm Regina…by the way." She said, smiling up at him with her lusting brown eyes.

"Robin." He said shaking her hand.

He let a few seconds pass before deciding to speak to her again. Never had he ever been so nervous in his life.

"So ugh all that on the phone earlier, everything alright?"

Regina raised a brow. "Do you always listen to other people's conversations?" She asked with a smirk.

"Oh believe me I'm sure I'm not the only one who's heard." He said, a bit harshly though she hadn't caught on.

"Well you see, religion is very important to me and my family and I believe that your fate has already been decided. You just have to read the signs." She smiled.

Robin nodded though wasn't convinced. She caught onto that quite quickly however.

"You don't believe that?" she asked folding her arms.

"No…no I think if a guy gets hit by a bus it's because he wasn't paying attention not because it was his fate." He said, doing his best to rationalize without being offensive.

"So you don't think that it was fate that you were standing in this line when I got off the phone?" she asked tilting her head with a raised brow. Her voice began to soften as she slowly captivated his attention with the movement of her lips.

"Fate? No…I think it was more of a bladder thing." He answered.

She stared at him for a few seconds longer her eyes falling before slowly coming back up to meet his.

"Hmm, well that's too bad…because you see, I happen to think there's an explanation, beyond reason and all logic, that bought you right to this very spot…" She inched closer to him and rested her eyes on his.

Robin was frozen in that moment, hypnotized by lust, intoxicated by her beauty.

"…at the exact same time that I showed up at this very spot…"

"Y-you do?" He asked.

She smirked. "Absolutely."

"And why would fate go to all that trouble?" He questioned, still in a haze from her sight.

She smirked again and bit her bottom lip. "So that I wouldn't have to wait in line." She said, turning to the now open bathroom as she ran inside.

Damn she had a way with words, quite clever.

"Thanks." she said, giving him a wink before closing the door.

Robin turned his head back toward the bathroom and bit his lips. There was no way she was getting away with that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Slipping through the Sheets"

5:45 am; that was when she'd woke after that wild, spontaneous night. Regina stared at the bland white ceiling above her and quickly realized she had made a mistake. Had she really gone home with a man she had never even met, and trusted him enough to sleep with him for that matter? The brunette could hardly process all the wrong in what she had done. Thankfully, however the exaggerated snores coming from the blonde man beside her brought her from her thoughts. Her eyes eased over his form one last time before she slipped herself from under his grasp, covering herself with the powdered gray sheets.

The brunette then gathered her scatted clothing from the floor, hoping she'd gotten the last of everything. Though she had thought too soon. Suddenly the blonde man turned slightly in his deep sleep, his arm slightly hanging along the bed frame. It was then that her red lace thong came into view. Shit. Regina sighed and quietly walked back over toward the bed to gently remove her garment from under his arm. She was slow enough to spark a breath from the man but fast enough for him to remain in his slumber. She smiled then, and let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding in.

In an instant she was yet again at the face of his bedroom door. She carefully turned the knob as the creeks hissed from being pulled apart. She rolled her eyes and quickly made an escape: imagining that the floor was made of hot lava and the air of thick smoke. Surely that would motivate her to move faster and to get the hell out of there. The brunette then gave one last look back at the man between the bed sheets before she'd closed the door and exited his home.

Three Months Later….

In the months that past, Robin had kept himself very busy with the upkeep of the club. He'd managed to square away most if not all of the maintenance issues they'd encountered and even began picking out a symbol for the company club. Oh but the floor plan blue prints for the club were something out of a dream. Robin could see it now: the music, the dancing, the strip- okay, well maybe not strippers, at least not until after 12pm.

It would have an open bar and happy hour with tons of imported alcohol from around the world. There'd be a disco ball hanging from the ceiling and white painted glass on the walls to reflect all the flashing lights. This club would be a hit, he just had to play his cards right and persuade the company investors that this was in fact a winner. They had to see his vision as he saw it.

Will peeked through the blinds to Robin's onsite trailer. He was one of Robin's closest childhood friends and even agreed to invest some of his money into the club. Robin couldn't have thanked him enough for his input, though Will didn't see how helping out an old friend was anything for Robin to feel overly gracious about. After all it was only a few G's and that's what friends were for. Besides, it wasn't as if Robin couldn't pay him back the funds.

No, this ran deeper. The blonde haired man just hated asking for help. Robin was a very independent man and constantly relied on himself to get things done. He firmly believed that there was no task that someone else could do that he couldn't do better. For as long as Will could remember, his friend had always been an over achiever. But, despite all that he'd done to support himself, Will found him to be a poor listener in the area of guidance. One way or another, he knew that Robin would one day face an obstacle far beyond his control. Maybe then he'd realize that asking for a little help from time to time is far from a crime.

"WOAH! Robin who's the blonde?" Asked Will as his lips formed into a curve.

"What blonde?" Asked Robin as he set his mail down on his desk.

The blue-eyed man walked over to peek through the blinds to see the blonde woman approaching. She was 5'8, 125lbs, and had the longest legs Robin had ever seen. He might have even been attracted to her had she not been his childhood neighbor. Emma Swan. Her parents and his had been trying to set them up together since the both of them could walk. But they were so different, she and him. He liked weekend trips to the Poconos and she liked nature walks in the park. He loved watching a great comedy on Sunday nights and she loved touring the art museums of the city's exhibits. Which was completely fine for someone who was actually interested in that stuff. But that person was never going to be Robin. He found her to be an incredible bore, and often tried to avoid her whenever she came around to visit. Sort of like he's going to now..

"No…no no…Will you have to tell her I went to lunch." Said Robin as he ducked under his desk.

There was absolutely no way he was going to let this woman waste his time. Although truly she already was, the mere fact that Robin was hiding from her when he could have been tending to more important things proved as such. Robin rolled his eyes at the simple memory of her. He'd be sure to personally thank his parents for putting him in that sand box next to her in 1982 the next time he saw them.

Will quickly lifted his finger from the blinds. The blonde woman gave two knocks on the door of the trailer.

"Oh ROBIN!" she laughed.

Will opened the door and gave a smile as she stepped inside.

"Hi, ugh I'm looking for Robin. Is he around?" asked Emma, lifting her sunglasses to rest at the top of her hair.

"Well you know, he just ducked out." Said Will as he tried to hold back a smirk.

"Shoot, I thought I might catch him. I try calling him all the time but it seems he's always so buys." She sighed.

"Well come on in, you can leave him a note right on his desk if you'd like." Said Will.

Robin swore that he would kill his testy friend the moment the blonde left. Will was always the pranking type and never truly understood the meaning of the word "boundaries". He often took things way too far and ended up losing a ton of his mates because of it. But truthfully, he never meant any harm to anyone and Robin knew that.

Emma broke her gaze from Will and shook her head.

"No, that's alright. I'm Emma Swan by the way, our families are very old friends."

Suddenly Ramona, walked inside. She was one of the construction site managers. She was a great help, and loved directing traffic, so Robin let her work her magic now and then and promised to only interfere when necessary. With a clipboard in hand, she checked her watch.

"Robin! We need you onsite!" Yelled Ramona as she entered the trailer from the far end.

Will turned to face her, quickly fabricating a lie.

"He stepped out." Said Will.

Yep. That was in fact the best response Will could have come up with.

"…but his car's right outside." The brunette woman replied.

"He took a bulldozer, okay Ramona?" Said Will, giving her a look that meant "leave"

She smiled a fake smile, "Okay."

The brunette quickly fled the scene as she could sense something was going on.

Will turned his attention back to the blonde woman before him.

"He's always in three places at once isn't he?" Asked Emma as she clutched her shoulder bag.

"Well that is our Robin, always itching to take on the next big project." Said Will.

Emma looked away, avoiding contact with Will. The disappointment on her face was all too embarrassing for her.

"I should go. Thank you though..." she said, giving a soft smile as she exited the trailer.

When Robin was sure that the coast was clear he moved from under the cramped confines of his desk. As he stood, the blue eyed man wiped his trousers free of dust.

"You've been avoiding that?" Asked Will.

Robin sighed and rolled his eyes. Of course Will would only think about a woman's looks over her personality. Though he couldn't really fault him, after all it was not long ago that they were quite similar. It was mere months before that Robin was labeled the complete womanizer by "Man About Town" Magazine. Who could forget about his bachelor days as the "Sexiest Man Alive"? Though lately, Robin had been so caught up with working on the upbringing of his club, that women seemed to slip his mind. Sure it hit him when he went to an empty bed every night and; even when he got calls from his friends as they talked his ear off with stories of their families. But Robin made himself a promise: he vowed that the next woman he'd be with would be the woman he made his wife. He would make no exceptions, or negotiations on the matter because this time, the rest of his life depended on it.

"Since primary school mate."

That evening Robin and Will decided to have a personal home based meeting. Joining them would be one of the most sought after investment bankers in the city of Las Vegas, Mr. Gold. The two waited patiently as they went over the floor plans of the club design. Though you could imagine just how short sighted they must have felt when his wife had shown up in his place.

"Good Evening Gentleman. I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Belle for short." She winked.

Will smirked. That wink was definitely not directed toward him.

Robin stood along with Will to shake her hand.

"Hallo Belle, my name is Robin, and this here is my good friend Will."

Belle nodded.

"I know who you are." She said.

Isabelle was a beautiful brunette woman with blue eyes, though it didn't take Robin very long to realize that she was so much more.

"Ugh, please sit." Said Robin as he gestured his hand toward one of the open seats.

It was no shock that she chose to sit in the one directly aside him, though Robin didn't pay it any mind. Will raised both of his brows, clearly amused by the woman's interest. After all, she was married.

"So boys, let's talk business shall we?" She asked.

Belle gave Robin her lighter to light her cigarette. He obliged and returned his focus onto the club. Belle was beautiful, but simply not his type. She seemed a bit too obscure for his liking. Besides how could any man trust a woman who cheats on her own husband? Assuming she was anyway…

"Ugh yeh..great I-"

"Look the economy is booming, business is growing, and I'm up to my neck in paperwork, so please, tell me why I need to invest in your dream on paper?" she asked.

"Well actually I was hoping Mr. Gold could-"

"I am Mr. Gold." She interrupted.

Robin and Will kept quiet.

"My husband loves to talk but I'm the one who carries out his plans. Without me he'd be up the creek without a paddle and know to care to save his ass." She said coldly, a devious smirk spreading across her lips.

"Will dear…" she started.

"Yeh?" he asked,

"Get us some ice…" She smirked and fixed her eyes on Robin. "…and while you're at it, put some scotch in it." She bit her lips.

Robin was quickly becoming uncomfortable. He felt like a single guppy surrounded by a group of piranhas. Her eyes began to devour him, and her long red nails itching to touch his hand.

Suddenly the doorbell rang just as Will had finished pouring their scotch.

Robin saw the perfect opportunity to make a hasty exit and there was no way he was going to miss it. As the blue eyed man made his way for the screen door, Will stopped him.

"I'll get it." Said Will.

"No, I will, you can't leave me alone with her." He whispered.

"Hey, quit stalling. You give it to her, she gives it to us, and you're the cute one." He laughed.

Robin turned back toward Belle with two glasses of iced scotch and a forced smile.

The brunette smirked and waved her most flirtatious wave.

Will walked to the front door and grabbed the knob. When he opened it he was surprised to find a woman, he'd never seen before.

"Ugh Hallo…" Said Will.  
"Oh…I ugh..I-I thought…I must have the wrong house." She smiled and began to walk off.

"No, no wait, if you're looking for Robin, he's just inside." Will smiled.

"He is?" The woman asked, a mix of emotions running through her.

"Uh-huh…"

Robin loosened his tie as he began to grow even more uncomfortable.

"With all due respect Isabelle, I-" He started, though as quickly has he did, he was interrupted yet again.

"Ugh Robin, you have a visitor."

Robin had never been so thankful to the heavens in his life.

"I do?" He asked, still quite shocked that he had an escape.

"Oh yah." His friend smirked.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" Asked Robin as he held up his finger.

"Well…don't be long." She said, arching her brow.

Robin nodded, eager to get out of there. Good thing she was too stupid to sense any of it. He entered his home, through the patio door and went inside. When we arrived in the kitchen he saw, _her._

Robin's was truly shocked. It was her, the very woman he'd met that night in the restaurant.

"Regina…." He smiled, walking toward her.

The woman took a sigh of relief and smiled.

"...you remembered." She said.

"How could I forget? I've been looking all over for you. I would've called you but, you disappeared on me." Said Robin as he did his best to give her a valid explanation.

"Well I didn't exactly know what to do. I mean I've never done anything like that before…going home with someone I don't know…"

"Well hey, you and me both…" He lied.

"…but hey there's a first time for everything right?" He smiled.

She smiled and looked down.

"I mean it was just one of those great…phenomenal…spontaneous things." He said.

"Yah, I guess it was…"

Regina swallowed as she held her gaze with Robin, as if her eyes had somehow morphed into his own. Robin was captivated by them, two large pools of chocolate brown drowning him by the second. He never knew death could be so sweet. Finally, Robin had broken their lust gaze as he shook from his thoughts.

"So…how long has it been?" Asked Robin

"Three Months…" She trailed as she spotted some saltines on the kitchen counter.

"...hey do you mind if I have some of these?"

"Sure, help yourself. Ugh would you like something to drink? I've got water, ginger ale, oj."

"Ginger ale would be really nice." She said, hoping to soothe the overwhelming nausea that threatened her stomach.

Regina snacked on a few saltines as Robin poured her a glass of ginger ale.

"Stomach ache?" He asked, handing her the glass.

"Something like that." She laughed dryly.

Robin grabbed himself a glass of water before he turned back to the beautiful woman before him.

"You look incredible…I mean, wow."

The brunette took a sip of her ginger ale to calm her uneasy stomach.

"Thank you."

"So, ugh…how've you been?" Asked Robin with a shrug of his shoulders.

Regina eased the cup from her lips as she locked eyes with the man before her.

"Pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo Guys! My name is Brienne! Its lovely to meet you all. I apologize for taking so long on the previous update. I decided I want to make it up to you all by making another one rather quickly. I hope you are enjoying the read and let me know what you guys think!

Xoxo, Brienne

"Unexpected Outcomes"

Pregnant? What? How could she be pregnant.

Robin's eyes stretched wide as he took the cup from Regina's hand to drink for himself.

"Really…Pregnant? Well…ugh that's great, terrific, congratulations…" He said, taking a few steps back.

Suddenly his throat began to feel dry.

Regina simply stared and raised a brow as she leaned back against the counter.

"Ugh thanks, it's yours." She said, immediately clearing away his possible thoughts otherwise.

Robin took his time drinking down the fizzing liquid in hopes to stall long enough to think of a plausible reply. It hadn't worked well in his favor.

"Mine?"

Regina sighed through her nose and nodded.

"But, w-we were only together one night." Said Robin

"Yah well apparently that's all it took…" Said Regina as she folded her arms.

The brunette was becoming more and more uncomfortable. It was hard enough working up the courage to drive to his home to tell him, and now he was suggesting that this baby wasn't even his. Regina Mills was many things but a whore was not one of them. She'd never just go home with a random guy and sleep with him on a regular basis, or even on occasion. But there was something about Robin, something about this blonde haired-blue eyed man that she just could not resist. Though her one night of fun had cost her a great deal.

"But I-I used a condom, lots of them." He said, trying to justify further.

"Well one didn't work…" She said, licking her lips.

"B-but that's its job. Its job is to work, its entire reason for being…is to work."

Regina rolled her eyes, she was beginning to grow aggravated. Though she reminded herself to have patience, that men need time for these types of things to register.

"Look, I thought about this a lot, and there's really only one thing for me to do here…" Said Regina.

"Oh thank God!" Said Robin as he held his heart.

Regina raised a brow and held herself, confused by what his reaction meant.

"I mean…I understand and I fully respect your decision. I've always believed in a woman's right to choose." He said, running his shaking hands through his blonde streaks.

"Good, because I choose to keep this baby…"

"Oh I-" Robin began though he was quickly cut off.

"…look, I don't want your money, I just thought the honorable thing to do would be to tell you the truth." She said, holding the grip of her arms tighter against herself.

"Well yeah I-I…"

Suddenly the two were interrupted by a very impatient and demanding brunette. Belle wasn't the most tolerant woman in the world and Robin was quickly learning that. This was hardly the right time for her to be intervening.

"ROBIN!" She yelled, an impatient longing to his name as she called it.

Robin turned to face the agonizing woman before him.

"Well I'm feeling offlay neglected out there. I think it's time the three of us went to dinner. There is much more to discuss…" She looked at Regina as if she were an instant enemy. God forbid she had his attention for longer than she had, truly then all hell would break loose.

"Look, Belle could you just give me a minute please?" He asked.

"No. Sorry, I came at a bad time." Said Regina as she grabbed her bag.

She headed for the door and made no efforts to look back. She couldn't really blame him for his reaction. Truthfully she hadn't thought he'd sit there long enough to accept her words. She expected him to deny that the child was his, and to leave with the knowledge that she would be a single mother. But it wouldn't matter either way, because Regina knew she would be good mother. She knew that she'd love her child no matter what the circumstance. She would give her child the love of two parents wrapped from one and that was a fact. She simply wanted to tell him because maybe, just maybe he'd feel different somehow.

"Good. I'll go grab my purse." Said Belle.

"I'll let myself out." Said Regina.

She couldn't hide the fact that her emotions were heightened, and all thanks to those stupid hormones. Regina jumped into her car and raced for the highway. She'd never felt so alone in her life. And what of her parents? What would they think of her when they found out she'd have a child out of wedlock? Her mother would forgive her surely, but she was certain that her father would kill her and then find Robin and kill him. Her eyes began to water as she drove faster, eager to clear her mind of the moments she'd been so careless. But how could she really, when it gave her this beautiful gift. Regina would never resent her child. She already loved that baby so much and it was no bigger than a strawberry. So what if Robin didn't want this baby, Regina could handle her own. It would be his loss, and his loss alone.

Robin quickly headed outside as he saw her car drift down the road. His heart began to beat faster as if it were leading itself to her.

"Guys, I can't do this…I have to catch up with you later."

"What? Where are you going? This is our chance!" Said Will.

"It has to wait Will! If it's meant for me, it will be here when I get back."

Robin quickly raced off onto the highway in search of the black Jeep Regina was driving. He could see her vehicle from a distance as she was about to get off of an exit and he followed. Horns began to beep and honk as weaved between the roads, nearly killing people. He chased behind her for nearly an hour until she'd come to a stop. He was now minutes behind her, but caught up.

When he arrived, he immediately jumped from his car. Regina sat at the ledge of a dam as she watched the view before her: a sunset that roamed the skies with a kiss of orange glow, the lights as they brought life to the city when they glistened with every twinkle. It was a truly a beautiful sight.

"Regina!" Yelled Robin as he slammed the car door shut.

The brunette turned her head to find her "one-night stand" of a jack ass behind her.

"Don't jump!" He yelled again.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly.

"Just come here, get off the ledge. You're making me nervous."

Robin inched closer with his hands up in defense. He didn't want to press her aggravation and be the one to send her off the edge, literally.

"I'm not gonna kill myself stupid, but if you come any closer I'll throw your ass over."

Regina rolled her eyes and continued to watch the view as if he were no longer there, but it didn't last very long.

"Hey, wait a minute, first off if I recall, you're the one who walked out on me at five in the morning. I never heard from you! And then months later you show up and say you're pregnant and I'm supposed to know exactly what to do? Well I'm sorry but I don't exactly know what to do!"

Robin took a minute to catch his breath, waiting for some sort of sign that she could understand his circumstances. After all, he was right, she was the one to walk out on him. Thanks to her own fear, she was the one that ultimately stopped whatever they had before it even began. She wanted to protect herself, as any woman would want. And as a result, she was paying the price.

"That's the best thing you've said all night…" she said, deciding to admit her wrongs.

Robin gave a small smirk and Regina rolled her eyes in defeat. He'd be lying if he said he didn't find her absolutely beautiful as she spoke, and she too would be lying if she said he didn't look ridiculously handsome as he acted like an idiot. Regina thoughts soon faded from her and she frowned.

"My father's gonna kill me." She said as she looked out into the open sky.

Robin's heart began to race. What was it with this woman and this ledge? Did she purposely want to give him a heart attack from her recklessness? He swore if she didn't get off that thing soon, he'd…sit right aside her and talk to her even more. Robin sighed, and did just that. Damn her dark wild eyes, her long dark cascading hair, and her perfect olive skin.

"He doesn't know?"

"No."

Regina hugged herself as the cool wind hit her hair, the strands flowing freely away from her face.

"Look, Regina whatever you need me to do, I'll do it…"

"Really?" She asked as she turned toward him.

"Of course." Said Robin.

The blonde man gently rested a hand a top of her leg and looked into her eyes.

"If this child is mine as you say, then…I'm going to do right by it."

Regina smiled slightly. She didn't feel she could completely trust his word just yet. She needed to test him.

"Well…there is one thing that would make me very happy."

"What is it?"

"Meet them."

"Your parents?"

"Yes. This way if they ask me who the father is, I can tell them that they'd met you before."

"Alright. Ugh sure. Just say when and we'll go."

Regina turned a full 360 as she walked off the ledge toward her car. As she grabbed her keys her fingers moved to unlock it. The brunette turned to look back at him and gave a smirk as she folded her arms.

"When."


	4. Chapter 4

"Meet Them"

Chapter 4

Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I hope you guys gain some clarity as to where Regina and Robin's relationship is leading! Let me know in the comments what you guys think of the chapter and I will see you all again in my next one!

…..

Robin was in utter shock; partly from finding out the news of becoming a father and partly because things were moving considerably fast. Now, Regina, the woman who'd abandoned him on their spontaneous night, wanted him to meet her family. Truthfully, Robin had every right to be nervous, after all from what he'd heard they seemed very strict. The blonde man began to panic, as negative notions appeared in his mind. He was very critical of himself and often times that worked against him, especially in times like these.

"So wait, let me get this straight, you have dinner with your family every weekend?" He asked.

The breeze of the air blew through Regina's hair in wisps of wavy strands, as she sped down the deserted freeway. The brunette grinned and quickly turned to face him as a red light had her come to a stop.

"Why? Don't you?" She shrugged.

"Ugh absolutely not. My parents are lucky if they even get to see me for the holidays."

"That's it?"

Regina was shocked at how rare time with his family had been. In fact, it didn't just shock her, it scared her. If he could barely ever visit the people who gave birth to him, what would make her think he'd be there for his own kid?

'Well you don't exactly know my parents. Even that's a bit much."

Clearly he was implying that his parents did not mirror hers. Robin's parents were very judgmental and controlling. Its why he moved thousands of miles away to the states, though even still they tried to embark on his life. God forbid they ever found out that he'd gotten a woman pregnant out of wedlock. They'd kill him, and then disown him, and then wouldn't let him hear the end of how this was a total shame to their family.

Regina giggled and shook her head.

"So…how exactly are we going to do this?" He asked, pondering on the question.

"Just act like we've been dating for a few months and whatever you do, don't tell them I picked you up outside a bathroom okay?"

Robin nodded upon registering the second half of her response.

"I thought I picked you up..."

Regina turned to him, a smug expression across her scarlet lips as she chuckled and refocused on the road.

"Okay…" Said Robin, his tone suggesting he surrendered to her word.

"…So we've been dating for a couple of months, who are you?" He asked, playing along with their fib.

"Well, okay let's see. I'm a camera girl at a place called Caesars, you know 'would you like a souvenir' type thing. That's just how I pay the bills, but in real life I'm a photographer. I like taking pictures of pretty much anything that doesn't cry or spit up on me. I have an older sister named Zelena, a brother named Christopher, and I'm the baby, but anyone messes with me, I can take care of myself."

The two arrived at Regina's house shortly after a 10-minute drive. They parked a few houses down so that if they had to make a hasty exit they wouldn't be blocked in by family members' cars.

"Anything else I should know?"

"Okay um, oh, my mother hates too many compliments, they make her feel uncomfortable so try not to over-do it. My sister has two boys, named Carter and Joey. But she just recently divorced her husband Phil so never bring him up. What else? Oh yah, my brother and his wife, Pamela have a one-year-old daughter named Raeya. Oh and if my father asks you for your view on politics, tell him you're a democrat even if you aren't. Okay? Any Questions." She finished, as they arrived at the front gate.

"Yes, what's your last name?" He asked, doing his best to process all of this information.

"Mills. And you are Robin…"

"Locksley." He smiled.

"Right, Robin Locksley." She nodded.

"Well, Regina Mills, it's nice to formally meet you." Said Robin.

He lifted her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss at her knuckle. Regina simply stared, keeping her eyes leveled with his. Who knows? Maybe this Robin Locksley guy wasn't so bad after all. He at least deserved a chance, and as much as Regina hated to admit it, she was actually starting to like him. She couldn't help but feel really guilty for developing these feelings so late in the game. But then again, it was better to have them late than never.

Suddenly the front door opened and out came a man that Robin concluded to be her brother.

"GINA. Hey. I was just going to head out to grab some more ice. Who's this huh? New boyfriend?"

Regina rolled her eyes and picked at the tips of her nails.

"Chris, this is Robin. Robin this is my nosey, over protective butt head brother Chris."

Robin immediately gave his hand to shake, and thank goodness he obliged.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Said the blonde as he gave a genuine smile.

Chris gave a quick inspection of Robin and scoffed.

"Does dad know about him?" He asked.

"No." She answered nervously.

Chris smirked and looked between the two of them.

"And I wasn't gonna come tonight." He commented.

His smart-aleck mouth earned him a back hand to the head. Chris might not have meant Robin any harm but he definitely was making him anxious.

"S-so your father, is he a big man or-" He stuttered in fear but was quickly interrupted.

"Come on, everything will be fine, I promise."

Regina took his hand, feeling it shake against her palm. She led him up the short cobble stone steps to her home and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds her mother answered the door with a huge smile.

"Regina! Oh my baby, I missed you!" Her mother said, letting out a sigh.

Every time she saw her daughter it brought her greater joy than she could ever imagine. Regina and her mother had always been very close. Its why it was so difficult for her when she went away to college. And although she had equal amounts of love for all her children, she had a special bond with her brunette daughter.

"Mom I saw you last Friday remember?" Regina laughed and gently rubbed her mother's back as she took her in a hug.

"Oh and who is this?" Asked her mother, with a rather intrigued expression.

She gave her daughter curious eyes and did her best to compose herself of her excitement. Though she had a pretty good idea of who he was and why she'd brought him home for dinner. She'd hoped that her daughter had finally brought home what she would call: the total package. The total package consisted of a wealthy, attractive, male with six figures and benefits. But if that was somehow too difficult to achieve, she'd settle for anyone as long as they made her daughter happy and didn't have a tattoo.

"Mom this is Robin." Said the brunette as she tapped his chest.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. You must be Cora."

Cora studied him carefully, taking notice of him from the time he'd walked in. She was impressed. After all he carried himself quite nicely and displayed the proper mannerisms. Not to mention his accent was made her mouth water. Most men his age still walked around with their pants hanging off their asses. Cora smirked. He'd passed phase one, but could he pass phase two? Looks and status meant much to Cora but more importantly, character was at the top of her priorities. It would all be but for nothing if he did not give her daughter the proper respect she deserved.

"Yes. Come in, let me take your jacket." She offered.

Robin handed her his thin suit jacket and nodded in thanks. It was gray in color, matching the pants he'd worn with it; crisp and perfectly tailored. Surely this man did wear his wealth and she couldn't help but feel proud.

Regina linked hands with Robin as her mother led her to the dining room. It was newly renovated with freshly lain bamboo flooring, French white paneling along its walls, and a beautifully lit chandelier. Though the change in scenery was the last thing on Regina's mind when she'd seen the look on her father's face. It was a look of pure uncertainty, thought she had a feeling he was masking more than what he portrayed.

"Regina, who is this?" He asked.

"Daddy, this is Robin. He's my boyfriend." She smiled.

The brunette had never been so nervous in her life. She clutched onto the hand of the man she'd now labeled her boyfriend, with sweaty palms. Robin did his best to calm her nerves as he caressed his thumb over hers. Though as sweet as the gesture was, it wasn't working.

"Boyfriend?" He asked, looking to his wife in confusion.

"Yes, Henry boyfriend." She said, giving him a look that meant "behave".

Robin gave a nervous smile, clearly he was very suspicious of this new man in his daughter's life. And truthfully had had every reason to be, considering the circumstances.

"You'll have to forgive my husband. He's a bit skeptical around new people."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Mr. Mills. Your daughter's told me so much about you." He smiled.

"Well that's interesting because she hasn't said a damn thing about you." He bit back.

"Daddy, look I know this was unexpected but-"

Suddenly two boys ran into the dining room, crashing their action figures together in an intense game of "smack down". And behind them, a strawberry haired woman who looked as though she was at her wits end with the boys she was looking after.

"I swear, I'm at my wits end with these boys." Said Zelena, steeling the words from his thoughts.

"Hey sis, did you just get in?" She asked, giving you a kiss to the cheek.

"Yes, I did."

"Oh I didn't hear you come in, we were all in the backyard. Chris was grilling out there earlier but he stopped to grab some ice." Said Zelena.

Pamela came inside as she held Raeya in her arms.

"Is that my favorite sister in law I hear?" Asked Pamela as she moved to give the brunette a hug.

"Hey?" Asked Zelena, as she crossed her arms.

Someone was definitely jealous. Though it was nothing new, Zelena had always been envious of her younger sister. Regina was favored more so in her family because she was very well behaved and hardly caused trouble. Her problems started, well….now.

"Hi Pam." Said Regina as she gave her a hug, along with a kiss to the cheek. She did the same to Raeya who was happily bouncing in her mother's arms.

"So, who's your friend?" She asked, as Zelena chimed in with a smirk.

"Guys this is Robin. He's my boyfriend and I'd appreciate it if you could all stop talking as if he isn't in the room." She said, growing immensely annoyed.

"Robin why don't you help me set the table while. I'd love a few extra hands in the kitchen." Said Cora, trying her best to make him feel more comfortable. And thank god for it because Regina was about ready to turn back and leave. The brunette through her mother a gentle smile and silently thanked her.

Henry looked at his daughter and sighed.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought you'd like to meet him, that's all." Said Regina.

"Regina you're too young to have a boyfriend." He whined.

"Daddy I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm twenty-five years old and quite frankly I'm more than capable of making my own decisions."

"You couldn't have told us sooner?" He argued.

"I wanted to bring him home when I was sure that I could see a potential future with him. Robin is a good man daddy."

Henry lifted his chin and finally managed to give his daughter eye contact again. He couldn't shake the disappointment in his eyes, but he knew deep down she was right. The five-year-old child that once graced a spot on his lap was no longer. Now she had matured into a beautiful woman, a woman who unbeknownst to him would soon be a parent to her own. Henry placed his hand over hers and gave it a gentle kiss.

"Is this what you really want?" He asked.

Oh great. As if selling a lie to her parents wasn't hard enough, did he have to be so emotional about it too? This made her feel worse off than she already did. But she had to stay focused, she couldn't allow her emotions to unfold a lie she worked so hard to perfect.

"Yes." She smiled, as she heard the flood of her family members come back into view.

The family sat around the table as Chris arrived again with the ice. The dinner had gone surprisingly well from that point. Zelena began asking questions about how the two had met and thankfully they'd rehearsed their answers. Though Regina really did have the children to thank. If it wasn't for Carter and Joey's fighting and Raeya's constant crying, they probably would have been badgered for information that they hadn't rehearsed. And then, it would be a disaster. Eventually things began to die down after her father had decided to head to bed. The women gathered in the kitchen to pack away the leftover food.

"Excuse me Robin. Would you mind holding her for just a second while I go pack us some leftovers. Chris loves his mother's cooking." Said Pamela.

"Ugh I don't know if that such a good idea." Said Robin as he tensed up.

"You'll be fine, I promise. Just hold her head okay?" She smiled, walking into the kitchen.

Regina had been helping to clean the dishes as everyone prepared to leave. Her mother talked at her ear she began to ask more personal questions. The brunette rinsed the current plate in her hand and rolled her eyes. She silently thanked the gods that it was the last one as she placed it along the rack. Cora couldn't help but be excited over this whole relationship thing with her daughter. After all, it was the first time Regina had been bold enough to bring home.

The brunette dried her hands and made her way back to the dining room when she saw it. He looked so utterly perfect holding baby Raeya in his arms. She smiled and bit her lips in hope. She'd call it a hallmark moment if it wasn't so cheesy. Regina watched them for several moments before walking in.

"I think she likes you."

Robin smiled down at the child in his arms. He wanted so desperately to give the baby back to its mother and run, but in a short of mere minutes she was still in his arms. She had large hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair that curled slightly at the ends. Her lips were two small swells of rose and she smelled of faint lavender. Robin wondered if his child would resemble the one in his arms. Or if she'd have his eyes, and Regina's perfect smile. It hadn't made the situation any less complicated, but none the less his thoughts were comforting. Upon hearing the brunette's words, he shrugged, adjusting the child in cup of his arm.

"Who could blame her? I am pretty great aren't I?" He laughed.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself." Said Regina with a playful role to her eyes.

With every passing moment, it seemed she had grown to love something new about Robin. She loved how easy going he could be, despite their circumstance. Truly most men would have bolted by now; fatherhood wasn't exactly on every single man's wish list. She had to admit that he was doing his best to be involved. He'd made it abundantly clear that he was willing to be a part of their child's life, so for that Regina was grateful.

Yes, she had no qualms of taking action into her own hands and raising the child. In fact, she knew she could handle things quite well without him, but it wasn't her who would suffer from his absence. Their child would be the one without the presence of a father. And well, Regina just wouldn't be able to live with herself if she had been the cause of that. Luckily however, it was not an issue the brunette needed to face.

Regina watched as Robin continued to hold the infant who was now fast asleep in his arms.

Thankfully thought Pam had finished packing the last of the leftovers and came to take her back.

"How was she? I hope not too much trouble." Said Pam as she rocked her child in her arms.

"She was no problem at all actually. She's a beautiful baby." He said.

Pamela looked down at the child she and her husband had created and smiled.

"She is, isn't she? I just love her to bits."

She placed Raeya into her car seat and secured its straps. A warm woolen cream blanket was placed over her arms and legs as she slept comfortably in her snug seat.

"Thank you for everything guys. It was very nice meeting you. Regina should bring you home for dinner more often." She said.

The two smiled and bid Chris and his wife goodbye as they'd left. Soon after Zelena and her boys returned home too, leaving Robin and Regina with her parents.

"We should get going mom, I think it's time we head in for the night." Said Regina, as she took a hold of Robin's hand.

"Alright well you two drive safe. It was truly a pleasure having you over for dinner Robin. And I apologize for Henry's behavior, he's very protective over our Regina." She said, cupping her daughter's chin.

"Maaa…" Regina whined.

"I don't blame him. He has every right to be." Said Robin as he gave a slight smile.

"Have a goodnight you two." She smiled.

"You as well." Said Robin.

As the parents to be made their way back to her car, they couldn't help but smile.

"And the academy award for best supporting actor goes to…Robin Locksley." Said Regina.

Robin burst into a fit of laughter. He had to admit they did a pretty good job. If he had to be honest with himself, he was expecting the night to go horribly wrong. But it hadn't. In fact, it went so well that he was invited for a second dinner. And although he wasn't exactly in favor with Regina's father, he was sure with time things would eventually blow over.

Wait. In time? What was he thinking. For a second there, Robin had almost believed his own lie. The reality was that they were not together in any way, shape, or form. This was simply a tactic to cover themselves for their one nightstand. How could he be so stupid? Was he that naïve to believe in even the possibility of a future with this woman? Suddenly the smirk on his face had turned. His jaw had lowered into an uncomfortable moue and he'd grown rather quiet.

"I mean that was awesome. They totally believed you." She smiled, unlocking the door to her car.

"Yeh…they did. didn't they?" He muttered.

Regina drove off and headed back for the spot where they'd met for the evening. The ride consisted of Regina going on and on about the course of the night. She spoke of how impressed her mother was with him, and how much she adored his accent. She spoke of how jealous her sister had been at the mere sight of him, and how well her brother and him seemed to get along. It just so happened that after they'd got to talking that Chris and Robin discovered all that they had common. From sports teams to the types of beers they liked, they just hit it off.

All of this talk was driving Robin mad. Could she not see what she was doing to him? Initially he was skeptical of the idea of a family, but the more excluded he felt, the more he wanted it all.

It hadn't taken very long for Regina to realize that something was wrong. Robin had been silent for most of the car ride and when she'd ask him questions he'd given her one word answers. If he knew her well enough, he'd know never to do that. It made her feel ignored, which was a quick way to piss her off.

"Is there a reason why you've suddenly decided to ignore me? You were perfectly fine a few minutes ago." She questioned.

The brunette got off the of the highway and pulled into the small lot looking out into the canyons. Robin didn't say a word. Instead, he'd gotten out of the car and began to walk toward his.

"Robin! I'm talking to you!" She yelled.

"What do you want me to say huh?! That I'm happy about all this?!" He yelled.

Regina sighed and looked down at her lap.

"This afternoon I couldn't decide between a Texas Burger and Tuna melt, but my life made sense. And now, I know exactly what I want, and my life doesn't make any sense." Said Robin as he gestured toward Regina.

"Robin-"

"And I was doing great this afternoon, okay it was perfect, it was me then, and now I'm with you and I don't know what happened. But somewhere between the Tuna melt and your mother's pot-roast…" He sighed shaking his head in disbelief.

Regina did her best to stay quiet without bursting into a fit of rage. What was the point in his blabbering anyway? What did he expect? Everything Regina had done so far was to benefit her child. It was the reason she'd told him of her pregnancy to begin with. She hadn't given herself a second thought when it came to a possible relationship with him. I guess she felt it unreasonable. After all, just because they were having a baby together didn't mean they had to run off and get married.

"I mean I was actually worried that I'd already met the woman of my dreams at the dry cleaners or something and I was too busy to notice. But then you show up and I realize that, that's not true. Because you're the one. You are everything I never knew I've always wanted…and I think we should get married…right now." He smirked.

Regina's eyes widened. Was this guy some sort of psycho path and she hadn't known it. He didn't know anything about her. Okay sure, she slept with him out a moment of weakness. She'd ignored that feeling in the pit of her gut that night and let him do unspeakable things to her body. Things she'd never experienced with any man before.

"Robin you're not thinking straight and-"

"Regina I've never been more certain about anything in my life." He smiled, grasping her shoulders in his hands.

Maybe it was the look in his eyes, or the way her skin seemed to ease under his touch, Regina hadn't known what had made her do it. But she gave in. She smiled wide and tugged on her bottom lip as she nodded a bunch of times.

They ran to his car, speeding off into the night as a chapel awaited their union. They were fools, crazed fools who were falling in love.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tying the Knot"

Chapter 5

Hey Everyone! You guys have every right to beat me up. Haha. Believe me I wanted to update but the time never became available for me to do so. I am currently in my sophomore year of college and it's been quite difficult to balance school work and leisure time. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter as much I as enjoyed writing it for you guys. Hope you get lots of mushy feels!

Brienne.

….

They arrived at the Viva la Vega Wedding Chapel in near downtown Paradise. Hand in hand, they walked toward the entrance with two sickly sweet smiles painted across their lips. Her soft hand fit so perfectly in his glove like one, and with every step they took they were an inch closer to the beginning of the rest of their lives.

Was this for real? Could they honestly go through with this? I mean after all they hadn't known each other for that long and it was entirely possible that they were walking into a life time's worth of complications. But wasn't love about taking risks? Wasn't the act of feeling at all a risk to one's heart? But still, the chance was too great. They couldn't possibly be thinking rationally about this. They were acting on uncontrollable emotion, giving into the lusting allure of change, to be reckless in love. Was this life's way of making a joke, attracting two opposites that were doomed to fail? He was a rich white man who'd known nothing but a life in luxury and she a poor Hispanic woman, fated to endeavor the struggle of being without. How could this possibly work?

It shouldn't and it wouldn't, and yet, here they are, walking toward those double doors with joined hands. There were a few couples before them, a blonde woman and man who looked to have her beat in age and a what looked to be a couple of teens blinded by love. The time came soon enough for their turn, and all Regina could think about was how much she wanted to love the man before her. And since she hadn't quite felt that way, for now she took comfort in lying to herself. Because a wedding without an elaborate gown, a supporting family, and celebration was beneath her anyways.

She never in a million years would have dreamed that Elvis would be the one walking her down the aisle. She imagined her father at her side, with a whispered blessing in her ear, and a hug to seal the deal. Though instead, she was almost certain this Elvis imposter was trying to feel her up on their way to the alter. Though all her dreadful feelings seemed to dissipate upon seeing _him_. They joined hands yet again as she stopped before him and smiled. Their eyes locked and the "ordained minister" (who most likely got his marriage license online) began those iconic words:

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today-" He started.

Robin interrupted. "Ugh if you don't mind can we just skip to the good parts?" He asked.

The man nodded and closed the book in which he was reading from.

"Do you Robin, take Regina to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

Robin looked to Regina and smiled, confirmation already showing in the look of his eyes.

"I do." He stated, with a squeeze to her hand.

Regina nearly felt her heart pump from her chest. She never would have thought two single words could mean so much to her. Every inch of doubt the brunette might have had was now pushed deep into the back of her thoughts. Now, all that her mind could conceive was the man standing before her, the man she would now have an opportunity to call her own.

"Do you Regina, take Robin to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" He asked again.

Regina's smile softened and her eyes held so much truth as she said,

"I do."

"Then by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He stated.

His hand rested along the small of her back and he quickly pulled her into his embrace. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her in a lock of immediate passion. Gold wedding bands had been exchanged and in the time it took to fill out a few legal documents, Regina had been at his side. She grazed over his hand, wearing a devious expression that gave way to her obvious attraction. Robin's look mirrored hers and suddenly all he could think about was getting his _wife_ alone.

"Alright, we're all set, just I just need a few signatures here and you'll be on your way." Said the one of the attorneys on staff. They both signed and initialed in the proper places before the documents were copied and handed off to them. Regina took the copies and narrowed her eyes in Robins before bringing her lips to his ear.

"I think it's about time we consummate this marriage, don't you?" She asked, her tone deepening. Her head was slightly tilted and small strands of her hair brushed along her cheeks.

Robin swallowed thickly as she ran her hands over his clothed chest and raised a single brow.

"I'd have to agree." He grinned.

Love. Such a bold word, short standing. It holds truth, assurance, beauty, elegance, passion, compassion, respect; its often paired with intimacy, devotion, desire, and yet it's also the most fear driven term all on its own. Such a solemn word for two idiots who probably don't fully understand its meaning. And in the moment, still they feel this yearning; to touch, to hold.

They'd settled on a hotel and casino a few miles outside of Paradise. Though the last thing they'd had on their mind was gambling. Robin stopped at the check in desk, handing the assistant his credit card information. A room was established along with a set of two key cards as Robin gave the assistant a thanking nod.

Regina tugged on his hand, pulling him toward the room with an eager smirk. Though they hardly made it there without sucking face in the elevator first. He pushed her against the elevator wall as the door slowly closed. His hands came to tangle in her hair as his breaths mixed with hers. Robin lifted her into his arms, all the while keeping his lips connected to hers. The elevator doors opened to the top floor, the fantasy suite. He slipped the key card into lock, gaining immediate access as he pushed the door open. Regina wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, as she rested her forehead against his for a breath.

She let herself down, her heels planking to the floor with a tap.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." She smirked, locking herself in the bathroom.

Robin nodded and immediately went to the counter to pop open the bottle of bubbly awaiting them. He supposed it was a hotel wedding gift because it was accompanied with a complementary basket. Robin struggled to get it open, but his attention was suddenly stolen by the woman standing before the now opened door. His _wife_. She had on a matching black lace bra and thong set with a small bow at the lining of the seam. Her raven hair was tousled and teased, her skin radiant with its rich honey color, and those darkened eyes, they held so much beauty. Robin froze in his stance, watching the woman before him with such adoration. She was a vision, truly ravishing, and very, very sexy.

"Are you just going to stare at me all night?" She asked, walking closer to him with cat like movements. Her black high heels clicked with every step she took and it seemed to make Robin quite excited. Regina stood before him now, eyes settling in his with the most alluring appeal. She looked down momentarily, seeing the clear effect she was having on him. His erection was more than evident.

"…or are you going to have your way with me, love?" she asked, in an accent mirroring his own.

It hadn't taken long for him to decide, especially since it was something he also wanted. He placed his hands on the fit of her hips, moving her backward to the bed as she fell with a moan. Her hair scattered along the silk sheets and her arms moved to wrap around the small of his neck as they began with a sensual kiss. Robin took the time to taste every bud that lined her tongue, all the while running his hands through her hair. Her lips swelled in defeat and he quickly moved to the high of her neck, sucking at the pulse point as it throbbing. Regina moaned at the feeling, moving her hands to grip his broad back. Her hips moved to grind and rock against him, indicating that she needed much more than just a few teasing kisses. Though Robin hadn't cared. He was going to take his time with her. He wanted to get to know her body, every freckle, every curve, every mark. He wanted to know what brought her to her edge, and what she hadn't liked. Something he could only find if he'd taken the time to explore.

Suddenly his lips were traveling to the low of her breasts, drawing slow tender kisses to her chest. Regina gave a small moan, moving to remove her bra, but Robin had already beat her to it. He gripped one of her breasts in his hand, massaging as he brought his lips to the other, covering her nipple as he bit and sucked on the area.

"Careful. There a bit more sensitive than usual." She moaned, her eyes closing.

Robin nodded, making sure to be more gentle, and did the same to her other breast, giving it equal attention. His knee moved to apply pressure to the area she needed him most. Her sex throbbed with need and he knew exactly what he was doing. He smirked as her frustration only grew; his nose trailing along the lining of her abdomen where their baby had been growing. He gave the area a small kiss and continued to move south before he stopped before her entrance. Regina knew what would come next and so he moved to grip the sheets alongside her.

His teeth came to wrap around the thong that sealed her package, slipping it over her long smooth legs and along her slim feet. Robin threw them aside and spread her legs further apart. He pealed back her folds, seeing how wet she already was for him. He tugged on his bottom lip. His tongue gently moved to circle the area along her clit, making Regina stiffen. Robin then covered the small bundle of nerves with his lips, gently sucking and swirling his tongue around her bud.

"Fuck." She groaned, gripping tighter to the bed sheets and her back began to arch.

Robin's eyes moved to watch her as he continued to pleasure his wife, but she still wanted more. And he would never deny her what she wanted. Robin slowly placed two of his fingers deeply into her entrance and suddenly her breaths began to hitch. His pace was quick and with the combination of his skilled tongue toying with her clit, it was only a matter of time before she'd come. But Robin wouldn't let her off that easy.

"Oh god, yah." She moaned, her hands moving to grip his hair.

Robin moaned against her clit, causing a spiral of vibrations to erupt within her abdomen. She let out a high-pitched moan; her vocals reached a pitch even she hadn't recognized. And then her legs began to shutter uncontrollably and he could tell she was so close. Robin smirked.

"Mmm. You taste so good baby." He said giving her clit a final kiss.

Regina sighed in aggrevation as he suddenly stopped.

"Don't stop, please." She begged.

Robin moved to hover over her once again and brought his lips back to hers. After all, her taste was too good not to share. He smirked against her lips and pumped his cock before slowly plunging into her entrance. Regina adjusted herself to his size, her insides stretching in slight discomfort. She bit down on her lips and gave a small moan through her guarded lips. Her heart pumped with excitement. God, she missed this, she missed passionate sex. Robin's lips moved to capture hers again in an intense lip lock, his thumb grazing over her rose-colored cheeks. He started off slow, he wanted to make sure he wasn't hurting her after all. He wanted this to be completely satisfying for them both.

"You alright?" He asked against her lips.

"Yah, stop talking, go faster." She moaned, kissing him deeper.

He grinned and gripped the small of her waist as he fucked her harder, deeper. A build of fluids began to mix and mingle as they got closer and closer to climax. The bed rocked against the wall as he reached a rapid pace, thrusting in and out in uneven patterns. Regina's nails dug deeply into his back, breaking the skin as she held him. Her legs came to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer, his thrusts deepening even further. She could feel his cock pushing against her pelvis, causing a coil to stir in the low of her stomach.

"Mm, I'm gonna come. I can't hold it anymore." Said Regina as she panted heavily.

Robin brought his lips back to her neck as he kissed her again, taking in her sweet scent.

"Then come with me babe." He whispered, his voice rugged and a bit hoarse.

Robin gave the last of a few thrusts before a wave of pleasure overcame them and damn was it amazing. Their chests rose and fell in relief as Robin held her in his arms. He kissed her forehead and smiled. 

"Wow, that might have been the best sex I've ever had." She said, moving to rest her hand against his bare chest.

"You weren't bad yourself." He complimented, moving to peck her lips.

When he parted from her lips, they held a gaze. She was so beautiful, sporting a natural pregnancy glow in combination with her flushed cheeks.

"You're so beautiful." He said, cupping her cheeks as he kept his eyes on her. And then she was giving him a shy smile that made him want to make love to her all over again.

"Thank you." She said humbly.

"I've never really been in love, but when I imagined what it would feel like, this was it." He said shortly after.

Regina leaned up to place a small kiss to his lips.

"Me too." She said.

Robin rested a hand on her belly, rubbing slightly to where the baby was housed.

"Will you still love me when I'm huge and maybe a tad irrational?" She asked.

"I will love you forever, until death do us part. We took vows a few hours ago remember?" He smirked.

"Yah, but not all men stick to them." She said.

"No not all men do. But I assure you I do not fall into that category."

Regina gave a smile and found herself kissing the man before her all over again. Passion stirred between the two of them as easily as fire ignited with wood. They just, worked. And for the remainder of the night, the two took time to be completely intimate. Something Regina had never experienced with any man. Most men had only been with her for her looks, but never took the time to get to know her. But with Robin things were different. She felt as though she could trust him and love him unconditionally. It made her that much more excited for their future together. Perhaps things were meant to happen this way all along. Maybe it was no coincidence that she happened to run into this mystery man in that restaurant, and maybe, just maybe this baby was the product of something much more than unprotected sex.

She smiled.

"I'm going to hold you to that."


End file.
